A daylight or fluorescent lamp tube typically uses a filament or collided argon ionization as a heater, vaporizing the mercury to emit strong ultraviolet rays, and emitting white light through fluorescence powder inside the tube. The present fluorescent lamp tubes can have certain shortcomings such as a short life time, easily broken filaments, flickering light that causes eye strain and some ultraviolet radiation. Moreover, the ends of tube can turn black after some time thereby limiting the light output. LEDs (light-emitting diodes) have a longer life time, high lighting output, no radiation. They are also shock resistant and have low power consumption. Thus it is green, power-saving and environment-protective lighting. Thus a need exist to introduce LEDs as ordinary lighting, especially for replacing the generic fluorescent lamp tube, bulb or other lighting equipment.